


Just Some Random Frerard Fluff 2: Proposal

by guns_4_hands



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frank proposes, I think it's flipping cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guns_4_hands/pseuds/guns_4_hands
Summary: Frank finally gets enough money for the ring. You might have to read my other one to understand this. You might be fine without reading my first one, though.





	Just Some Random Frerard Fluff 2: Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back. It's been a while, but the sequel is here. It might suck. It might be even worse than the first one, but who knows. I appreciate everyone who actually takes the time to read this, so thank you for that. Anyways, on with the story.

**To Gee:** Hey baby. Is it okay if I pick us up a pizza for tonight??

 **To Frankie:** Yay! I've been craving pizza for soooooooo long!

 **To Gee:** Okie dokie. I'll be home in about 45 minutes. See ya then. I love you.

 **To** **Frankie:** I love you too. I'll see ya soon.

Frank called the order in while he was walking out to his car, scheming silently. He had been planning this for a really long time. In his pocket was a shiny silver ring. He checked his pocket to make sure it didn't fall out. That would be truly devastating.

He turned on the radio after finding the ring safely placed in his jeans. It took two years of working in retail in order to finally afford the perfect ring.

He pulled into the pizza place and waited impatiently for his name to be called. Others around him gave him strange glances as they saw his leg bouncing repeatedly up and down. Frank didn't care though. He simply wanted everything to go right tonight.

When his name was called, he didn't waste any time in shooting up from his seat and grabbing the box.

"Keep the change," he muttered as he threw a twenty dollar bill down on the counter. Now, he just had to get home.

 

 

Meanwhile, Gerard was placing chairs around their living room while blasting Queen CDs. He then place blankets meticulously on the chairs. After all, making forts was his favorite pastime.

He waited for Frank to get home with the pizza. He hadn't eaten since early this morning. His art school kept him very busy. However, he only had six months left of it. After that, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He might work as an art teacher.

Gerard brought two glasses of water to his fort for him and his beautiful boyfriend to hydrate themselves with.

Checking the clock, he saw that he still had about fifteen minutes until Frank did he'd be home. He decided to pass time by continuing his art project. He was supposed to draw his muse. His teacher didn't give specific instructions, so Gerard decided to draw Frank.

Staying true to his word, Frank got home about 45 minutes after he texted Gerard.

"I'm home, Gee," Frank called.

"I'm in the living room," Gerard responded. Frank soon arrived in the fort with the pizza box.

"Pizza!" Gerard shouted, looking like a child on Christmas. Frank smiled at his lover.

They sat in the fort eating pizza and enjoying each other's company. The silence wasn't awkward, but content. They were both happy with where they were in life. Soon, they might be even happier.

Frank felt his nerves growing stronger as they both finished up eating.

"You can do this," Frank mumbled quietly as Gerard was putting the pizza box in the kitchen.

Gerard returned to the fort quickly and sat back down with Frank. Frank turned towards the love of his life and took a deep breath. Gerard looked confusedly at him. Frank then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Gerard gasped as tears filled his eyes.

"Gerard, as you know, I love you more than anything in the entire world. I would die for you. I would steal for you. I would kill for you. I would walk the entire length of the world countless times for you. I knew I loved you from the first time you invited me into your fort. That love only grew in the five years that we've been together, and I know that it will only continue to grow. I hope that I will be with you until the end of time. I want to raise a few kids with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to stay with you until I die. I know I've been talking for a while, so I'll ask now. Will you marry me?" Frank finally asked.

Frank grew nervous as Gerard stayed silent. Frank was worried that he had made a mistake in asking. His nerves were soon calmed as Gerard's tear-stained face broke into a smile. He nodded multiple times at an alarming rate. Frank pulled Gee's hand towards him and put the ring in his index finger. He then pulled Gerard into a massive hug, neither of them able to wipe the smiles from their faces. Frank kissed Gerard's forehead gently.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Frank asked, "It's 10:30."

Gerard nodded, still grinning widely. He stood up and helped Frank pull the blankets from atop the chairs. They walked into their bedroom.

Frankie and Gee stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed. Gerard immediately cuddled up close to Frank, the smile not once leaving his face. With that, they fell into a relaxed sleep.

 

The next day was Saturday, so neither man needed to get up. However, Gerard awoke earlier than he would have liked. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was only 7:30. He thought back to yesterday and smiled. He glanced down at his hand to make sure it wasn't just a dream. He was not disappointed. He saw a beautiful silver band looking back at him.

When Frank finally woke, it was 8:45. Gerard had stayed in bed with him the whole time. Frank opened his eyes and saw Gerard's face mere inches from his own. He leant down towards Gee and kissed his nose. Gerard then moved himself to be level with Frank and kissed him passionately. They stayed in bed for a while, ignoring the world and paying full attention to each other's needs. When they were finally finished with their sexual endeavors, Gerard hopped out of bed.

"I've gotta call Mikey!" He exclaimed. And so he did. Frank could hear him gushing excitedly to his brother. He couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky. Maybe someday, he and Gee could adopt a few kids. They could get a few dogs and cats. Thing would all be perfect. Frank promised himself that he would work himself to the bone in order to give that future to Gerard. And Frank was pretty serious about his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it suck completely? This one is longer than the last one. I hope it's better. Feedback is greatly appreciated, so if you have any, please comment. If there were any grammar mistakes, please let me know. I will try and fix them. Also, I'm thinking of writing another addition to this story. Maybe it will include them getting married. Let me know what you think and if you want another addition to the story. Until then, goodbye.


End file.
